Can it ever be the same again?
by zanessa229-6968
Summary: After the Pevensies left Narnia, Susan and Caspian haven't quite got over each other, but what if Susan and her siblings get another chance to go back to Narnia, and Susan finds out that Caspian is engaged, would it ever be the same again? Susan/ Caspian
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters only Elizabeth... **

**This is simple a fan fiction between Susan and Caspian**

**Hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

**London**

A month has already passed, since the Pevensies return to England. Susan's now staring out her room's window crying again. She had been crying every night ever since she left Narnia. She couldn't bear over the thought she will never see the love of her life again. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund had been really worried about her. She didn't ate much or sleep much, and she never pays much attention at school. And here again she's crying again. Suddenly Susan heard a knock at her door, and it slowly opened.

"Susan, can I come in?" Lucy asked gently.

"Yea..." Susan replied wiping off her tears.

Lucy came into the room and sat next to Susan.

"Is it him again?" Lucy asked comfortingly.

"Yes, I just can't forget him. I wish I could see him again. I don't care if we can't be together I just want to see him once again" Susan said between her sobs.

"Susan, I know you will see him someday, but only not so soon" Lucy said.

"Lucy it's impossible, you heard Aslan I'll never be able to go back to Narnia" Susan replied still crying.

"Anything is possible when you believe." Lucy said.

"I hope you are right Luce" Susan said in a forced smile.

Lucy went back to her room and Susan felt asleep that night she dreamt of him again.

* * *

**Narnia**

Although only a month has passed in England, a year has already passed in Narnia. Young Prince Caspian is standing at his balcony staring at the dark blue sky, remembering his past. He had been trying to forget Susan too, but it's impossible for him.

Each time he looks at the constellation of the archer he'll even remember more deeply Susan. He knew he can never meet her again. Suddenly his room's door flew open and a woman in a silver gown came in and walked to him.

"Caspian dear, what are you doing still awake? Is there anything bothering you?" the woman asked.

"Oh, nothing Elizabeth nothing…" Caspian replied.

"So, my love what exactly date do u have planned for our marriage?" Elizabeth asked, embracing Caspian.

"Whenever, you like my dear…" Caspian replied tiredly.

"Dear you sound so tired, well I'll not disturb you" Elizabeth replied. "Sweet dreams my king"

"Good night" Caspian said.

Elizabeth went out of his bedroom, Caspian lied down on his bed knowing that this life he'll only truly love one person the sweet, and gentle Queen Susan. No matter whatever happens in the future Susan will always be in his heart…

* * *

**London**

That night Susan dreamt about…

_She was in the Cair Paravel looking at the ruins and wandering around. Suddenly a big magnificent lion appeared in front of her. She looked at the lion, as full sadness reflected in her eyes._

"_Susan, my dear you must comprehend my decision" Aslan said._

"_Aslan, I can't I don't get why we can't come back to Narnia this is our home, this is were we truly belong, we don't belong in England anymore" Susan said as tears started welling up her eyes again._

"_Susan, my dear queen I can understand your pain" Aslan replied._

"_No you can't , not even my brothers and sisters can they do not understand the feeling of losing someone you truly love and that your life will never be complete without that person. When I finally understood the meaning of truly love you made me go back to England, the pain is so immense that is unexplainable, although I had only met him for a short period of time, I felt that I know him like forever." Susan finally stopped talking she felt she poured her whole heart out._

"_Susan, I've never thought that I placed you into so much pain" Aslan replied._

"_Aslan, I don't' care if a day, hour, or minute if I could only see him once more. I will be happy. At least I will have no regrets about not telling him how I truly felt before departing." Susan said._

"_Susan I'll grant you and your siblings that wish, but I'm not telling you how long you will be staying or when are you going back, but all I'm telling you is that you will be able to go back to Narnia at least once more" Aslan said, looking straight at Susan's puffy red eyes._

"_Aslan thank you so much, but this is just not only dream right?" Susan asked._

"_Dreams are never only dreams in Narnia. In Narnia dreams come true" Aslan replied, and he departed, disappearing from Susan's view, wondering if letting Susan come back to Narnia was the best choice or would it just her more pain…_

* * *

**Please Review, your opinion values !! Hope you liked it**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

PLease enjoy...!

* * *

**London**

Susan suddenly opened her eyes, looking at her room's ceiling, thinking about her dream. Was it really possible to go back to Narnia? Or was it one of her crazy dreams again. Hoping that it was true, she got out of bed and start dressing up for school.

After she dressed up, she went to wake her brothers up, she was particularly happy today, all of her siblings noticed. Lucy and Peter asked her why she was happy; she just smiled and left them thinking.

* * *

**Narnia**

Caspian woke up startled from his sleep. He dreamt that Susan really came back, but of course he knew it was quite impossible. So he decided to dress up and went down for breakfast. At breakfast Trumpkin was reporting his king the wedding plans. Caspian nearly felt asleep on his breakfast. Trumpkin was telling him about the guest, invitations, cake, in other words everything that Elizabeth planned so far, and Trumpkin also said that his marriage was gonna be in 2 weeks. Caspian got really annoyed and stormed out of the room and decided to go for a ride. He rode his horse till Cair Paravel, and decided to walk around the ruins for a while.

But suddenly a majestic lion appeared, behind him.

"King Caspian is there anything bothering you?" Aslan asked.

Caspian turned around immediately.

"Oh Aslan you gave me a fright!" Caspian replied.

"I'm, sorry your majesty"

"Oh no it's ok"

"So is there anything troubling you?" Aslan asked

"Aslan, what's the meaning of true love?" Caspian asked.

"Oh, so it's Susan…"

"Yes, your majesty, I can't get her out of my mind, and now to think I'm marrying a woman I don't love at all…"

"Your majesty, it was your choice"

"I thought marrying Elizabeth, I was going to forget about Susan, but now I've figured it wasn't possible at all, I just wish I had a chance to tell her how I really feel, I don't care if it's a second, I'll like to see her before I marry."

"Your majesty, you'll be able to see, Susan again, but you guys may not be together anymore"

"I don't care I just want to see her once more"

"Very well, send Trumpkin to a portal that I'll open to it's access send him with a wedding invitation for the queens and kings, I'll allow them to come to your marriage"

Caspian stop to think for awhile wondering if Susan came back, she'll be hurt, but he figured that she might already be over him."

"Thank you very much Aslan"

"Off you go your majesty"

After, Caspian left, Aslan stayed pondering if he made the right choice.

* * *

**London**

The Pevensies just came back from school and they all headed for their rooms. Peter got into another fight as usual, Edmund being laughed at having such mature comments in class, Lucy being bullied by older classmates, the reason Peter got into a fight, and Susan being asked to go to a school party by almost every guy in her class. Lucy went into her room and found Trumpkin sitting on her bed.

"Trumpkin!!" Lucy immediately went and hugs him.

"Your majesty" Trumpkin said as he bowed at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy excitedly.

"I've came in Aslan's orders, please go to fetch your brothers and sister"Trumpkin replied.

Lucy raced out of her and pulled all her siblings out of their room and leading them to hers.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Edmund asked.

"Come, you'll see"

When they entered Lucy's room they were awestruck at the sight of Trumpkin. Trumpkin immediately bowed at the kings and queens.

"I am here from Aslan's order"

"Are we going back to Narnia?" Lucy asked excitedly.

Trumpkin took out a very pretty laced invitation hand it to Susan, the other siblings immediately gathered around her as she slowly opens the invitation. It had written.

_Dear Guests,_

_You are invited to the biggest wedding of the era,_

_The wedding of King Caspian and Princess Elizabeth,_

_The Wedding will take place at Cair Paravel_

_In 2 weeks._

_Caspian X_

Susan can feel her eyes welled up. Peter immediately glanced at Susan to see if she was okay. He could she the sadness reflected from her heart.

"Your majesties if you are going we should be taking off right now the portal will be closed soon." Trumpkin said

"We'll go" Susan said.

The others were really surprised at their sister's response.

"Susan are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I'll like to go back to Narnia once more, don't you?" Susan asked.

"Yes" Lucy replied worried at her sister.

"Very well, then we should go then" Trumpkin said.

He opened Lucy's wardrobe and the portal was there opened. Trumpkin went in then Susan and Lucy followed, before going in Edmund asked

"Pete, why are we going in, if we're going to see Susan suffer?"

"To get a chance to punch Caspian in his face." Pater replied

As they followed their sisters in.

* * *

**I now bit tragic, but i swear Susan and Caspin will be together ... please review!! new chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Pevensies were so happy at sight of the Cair Paravel

The Pevensies were so happy at sight of the Cair Paravel. They followed Trumpkin all the way to the castle. They were recognized everywhere, all narnians bowed at their presence. All of them were smiling at their people all of their smiles were genuine, except for Susan's. On their way to the castle she kept thinking what Caspian is gonna say to her or what should she say to Caspian, she was trying her best not letting her eyes welled up or let any tears to slip out. Finally, they got to the castle, for some reason Susan didn't want to go inside.

"Susan, don't worry if Caspian says anything bad at you I'm pretty sure Peter will beat him to pulp" Lucy said jokingly.

At that thought Susan smiled a little bit, and followed her siblings inside. Trumpkin led them into a majestic room where Caspian came to sight.

"Your majesty, the old kings and queens have arrived" Trumpkin said bowing.

Caspian immediately looked behind Trumpkin and smiled.

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy!" Caspian said

Lucy immediately ran to hug him.

"I missed you Caspian" Lucy said smilingly

Caspian's attention turned to Edmund and Peter

"Welcome back!" Caspian said

"It's good to be back, Caspian you've grown!" Peter replied.

"Well, it's been a year don't you expect me to grow" Caspian said jokingly.

Caspian suddenly turned his attention at Susan. She looked beautiful, as always. He kept trying to catch her gaze but she was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Welcome back Queen Susan" Caspian said.

"Hello, King Caspian" Susan said rather coldly, she didn't even bother to look at his eyes.

"So, how you've been Queen Susan?" Caspian asked.

"Never better…"Susan answered, still not looking at his eyes.

Peter could sense the tension around them,

"So where are we staying?" Peter asked.

Caspian finally stopped looking at Susan and turned his attention at Peter

"Trumpkin, please lead the majesties to their dormitories" Caspian said

Trumpkin led the Pevensies out the room. When Susan turned around to leave, Caspian could she tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. He had no idea that it was going to cause so much pain for Susan. Susan finally got to her room, tears immediately started to roll of her eyes. She felt so much pain in her heart, the pain was neglecting. She had never felt this pain before, not even when she got hurt in wars. She sat down on her bed letting the tears roll. _How can Caspian cause so much pain to her? Did he know that she loved him so much?_ Suddenly the door opened interrupting her thoughts, it was Lucy.

"Susan are you alright?" Lucy immediately hugged her sister.

"I thought- I thought seeing him again will be so happy, but I never thought that he was over me, I never thought of what we had was just a fling…" Susan said between sobs

"Oh, Susan then why you came back?" Lucy asked

"I thought I was going to be able to at least tell him my feelings, but I guess not"

"They are not getting married till 2 weeks you could tell him"

"Luce, no everything is too late, Aslan was right, he shouldn't' have let me come back"

"No, Susan nothing it's too late"

"It is, I guess I'll just let them be, let him get married; besides my stay in Narnia would not be forever."

"Susan…"

"Forget it let's wash up and head for dinner"

"Okay, but Susan don't let him make you shed any tears again"

After Lucy left Susan changed into a deep blue gown, with gold patterns, the blue really complemented her eyes, she decided to let her hair down, and she headed to dinner. When she went inside the room she could see a really pretty lady sitting next to Caspian, she presumed it was Elizabeth; she sat down next to Peter, not even looking once at Caspian. Caspian could feel his heart feeling a very immense pain, seeing Susan so sad made him sad. He could see her immense beauty, but her eyes were reflecting nothing but sadness. Suddenly Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts.

"Kings and Queens of the old allow me to introduce my self I'm Elizabeth, princess of the northern star, Caspian's fiancé"

A single tear slipped from Susan's eyes nobody noticed it, only Caspian. The dinner was particularly quite, when everyone was done they all went to their bedrooms, But instead of going to her bedroom she decided to go for a walk in the garden. Caspian seeing that she was not going to her bedroom he decided to follow her. She walked for a long time and decided to sit on a flower swing, she wanted to cry but she had cry so much lately that tears don't come out anymore.

"Susan?"

She immediately turned around startled. This was the first time in the whole that Caspian was able to catch her gaze, but her eyes were full of sadness.

"Can't I sit here" Caspian asked insinuating the space left in the swing.

Susan nod.

"Are you mad at me?" Caspian asked.

Susan didn't say anything she simply looked at the floor, after a dew minutes she finally said something.

"Caspian, did you ever love me?" Susan asked.

She looked straight into his eyes. He could see her eyes waiting for his answer, but he did love her more than anything in this world way much more than Elizabeth, but he decided to stay quite, because he knew that if he told her that he loved her it would have caused her more pain since they can't be together.

Susan can feel heart breaking little by little the immense pain she felt. Now she knew that Caspian never loved her the way she did, for him the relationship between them was just a fling nothing more, but Caspian had no idea that his silence had cause Susan the immense pain she felt right now.

"It's okay it doesn't matter you don't have to say anything" Susan said, trying her best to keep her tears in her eyes, not to let them out.

They stayed in silence for a long period of time.

"You and Elizabeth are really compatible" Susan commented, forcing a smile.

"Huh? Thanks" Caspian replied.

They kept quite for awhile, but Susan's tears cannot wait anymore, tears immediately start pouring down her face. Caspian felt terrible he knew that he was the cause of her tears, he felt as terrible as her. He really wanted to embrace her right now, and kiss her or console her, but he can't he couldn't, he cannot let him or Susan feel the pain the have felt a year ago. The pain of separation. Susan had enough she immediately ran to her bedroom before the prince can catch up with her, and she cried for the rest of the night in her bed.

* * *

**I felt lik cryin when i wrote it hope you lik it! pliss review... i'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 days since their meeting in the garden. The Pevensies could sense the tension and awkwardness between their sister and the prince. It's as if they can't stand each other. Whenever, Caspian entered a room, Susan went out. At dinner, they ate the dinner so fast and immediately went to their room just not to be in the same room, and they don't even look at each other when they pass each other.

Caspian could not stand the silence between him and Susan anymore, so he decided to break the ice. He looked for Susan around the whole castle and he finally found her looking at the wonderful sunset, which was as pretty as her in Caspian's opinion. He walked over there.

"Can I sit here?" asked Caspian insinuating the space next to her.

"Sure, I was about to leave anyway…" Susan replied, starting to stand up.

"Wait…" Caspian said, holding Susan's arms.

"What do you want?" Susan asked coldly.

"Can you please hear me out?" Caspian begged.

"What is there to say?" Susan answered back.

"Susan, I can't stand not being able to talk to you, or at least being in the same room with you. I understand our past, but we need to look at our future, can we just turn everything into a memory and have a new start?" Caspian said.

Susan looked at Caspian deeply in his eyes; they were so mesmerizing even more at the sunset's reflection. She felt foolish incredibly foolish. All the time she had been wasting crying for him, and all he wanted was a new start, and keep their past as a memory, but she knew it was the right choice, a new afresh beginning.

"Yes, Caspian we should, we should have a new beginning" Susan replied with a hint of sadness.

"Friends?" Caspian asked.

"Friends" Susan said smiling

Caspian immediately pulled Susan into a hug, at the feeling of their embrace, they were both smiling, but far away in the castle somebody was watching them.

Susan and Caspian returned to that castle together happily, talking with each other nonstop. Lucy and Peter were really happy at the sight of Susan and Caspian's reconcile.

The next day the Pevensies and Caspian went horse riding, Elizabeth never joined them in anything, she thought those activities were too manly and immature; she preferred to be having tea parties with her friends. They were all chasing a particular deer, the deer was really special, it had a white spot shaped like a heart. When, they chased the deer into the forest, they decided to split up, although they were an odd number. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were a group, and Caspian and Susan a group. They went their own ways, Susan and Caspian was really on hot track, but when they finally got a glimpsed of the deer, the deer completely disappeared.

"Where has it gone?" Susan said, looking around.

"It must have been magical, if not it wouldn't been able to disappear." Caspian said.

"So what do we do know? We lost the deer." Susan said.

"Maybe we should go for a walk…" Caspian suggested.

They both went off their horses, and started walking. They walk to a very beautiful prairie, it was really peaceful, there were birds and butterflies flying around and flower petals were falling everywhere. Susan suddenly started running.

"Catch me if you can!" Susan said teasingly

Caspian immediately started chasing her, he catches up with her, and pulls her hand making her stop, but when she did, the both of them lost balance and roll down the hill, when the reached the bottom they were in a really awkward position. Susan was lying on top of Caspian; their lips were just centimeters far from each other. They started to close the gap, when a sudden noise startled them. Susan immediately got off Caspian and found her siblings coming over.

"Susan, there you are!" Peter shouted as they walked down the hill, followed by Lucy and Edmund.

Caspian immediately stand up and helped Susan up. They looked at each other awkwardly, Lucy noticing their awkwardness.

"Did we interrupt something?" Lucy asked mischievously.

"No!" Caspian and Susan replied, looking at each other surprised, at their timing.

"Well, then we should be heading back then, for Caspian's engagement party" Edmund said.

Susan's happiness immediately vanished. They all got on their horses and started their way back to the castle, and they all went on their own ways. When, Susan finally reached her room. She sat down at her bed remembering everything that happened to her today, at thought of her and Caspian closeness today, cheered her up to start choosing her dress for the engagement party. She chose a light blue gown with flower details, it suited her perfectly, and she let her hair down with ribbons curled in a few strands of her hair. She went down with Lucy and her other siblings to the ballroom, as soon as they stepped into the room all narnians dropped into a bow. When they finally reached to the end of the room, they found Elizabeth and Caspian sitting at their thrones. Caspian slowly raised his head up, he was awestruck at Susan's beauty, the dress fitted her perfectly and the light blue complemented her eyes, her hair was so flawless running down her shoulders, and the ribbons work very well with her curls. She was just flawless. Susan gave Caspian a weak smile, before sitting down at her throne. Caspian stood up and said.

"Let the celebration begin"

The celebration went on for a really long time; everyone was having a great, minus Susan, seeing her surroundings she had to face that Caspian and Elizabeth were really going to get married. Susan started to feel really dizzy so she decided to go out for a walk to clear her mind. Caspian seeing Susan exiting the room, he followed her outside. He wasn't enjoying the celebration either, Elizabeth was telling her friends all their wedding plans, which bores him even more. Caspian followed Susan as she headed to the garden; he saw her sitting down on a bench.

"So…What has got our queen worried?" Caspian asked teasingly.

Susan immediately jumped up.

"Caspian, can you stop scaring me… one day I might die of a heart attack" Susan said jokingly.

"So, you haven't answered me question yet…" Caspian replied.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Susan said looking away from him.

"Susan I know there's something bothering you." Caspian said insisting.

Susan didn't know what to say, she could not just tell him that she loves him.

"It's just that this will be my last time ever being here in Narnia" Susan replied, finding her perfect excuse.

Caspian had been thinking so much that he completely forgot that Susan was going to leave someday.

"I'll be leaving very soon, I presume its right after your marriage" Susan said." Is that I'll miss this so much I'll miss being queen, being respected, being where I truly belong, and mostly being with you…" Susan said, without noticing what she let slip out her mouth

"Susan, what did you just said?" Caspian asked not believing his ears.

"Oh, its nothing forget…" Susan said urgently trying to cover up.

But before she knew Caspian was looking deeply in her eyes, he was drawing closer and closer, so close that Susan didn't know what to do, finally Caspian closed the gap between them, as soon as their lips locked sparks where everywhere. Caspian has never felt this way when he kissed Elizabeth, he only felt this one when he kissed Susan, but suddenly Susan pulled away abruptly, realizing what she did.

"Caspian! How can you do this?" Susan said, immediately standing up. "Remember you are already engaged!"

"But is this what you want? Me and Elizabeth getting married?" Caspian asked

Susan didn't answer and immediately ran to her room not letting the prince to catch up with her. She cried for the whole night. Next day, she waked up really early to watch the sunrise from her balcony and instead she saw Caspian throwing rocks and the pond nearby. She immediately went back to her room, dressed up, and went for breakfast.

Breakfast again was particularly quite. This let Lucy's suspicion arise that her sister got in a fight with Caspian again, but suddenly somebody's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Caspian dear, my brother is coming over to stay at the castle since the marriage is only a week away" Elizabeth said.

"Alright, when is he arriving?" Caspian asked.

"Today" Elizabeth said.

Later that day Elizabeth's brother, William, arrived. Caspian noticed immediately that Elizabeth's brother was attracted to Susan, the beautiful queen Susan…

* * *

**Haha... a cliffhanger...soo...i c somebody's jealous, is somethin gonna happen between Susan and William, to know please review, i really need your opinion!!oh, and if you guys want to get an idea how does elizabeth here's the link ****/forum/albumpage.php?pic13558**** and if u want to have an idea of how william looks REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Later at night, they all had dinner together. Everyone was chatting livingly only Susan and Caspian were quite. Elizabeth was busy chatting with her brother, about everything that have happened to her, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were chatting about the differences between unicorns and horses. William's attention was actually on Susan instead of listening to his sister's word. Nobody really noticed, but Caspian was already glaring at him, and Susan was busy eating her food. When she finished

"Guys, I'm done…I'm going out for a walk" Susan said.

Susan immediately exited the room and head to the garden. She needed some time quite; looking around her surroundings she started remembering everything that happened to her there. The kiss, the conversation, almost everything related with Caspian happened here, but what does it matter anymore, he was going to get married anyways. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, hoping that it was Caspian she turned around, but instead she found William.

"Hi…" William said.

"Hi…" Susan said awkwardly

"I noticed you were pretty moody at dinner" William said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it was nothing…" Susan replied.

"I heard that your archery skills are legendary" William said.

"Not really…" Susan replied modestly.

"Oh, come on tell me about it" William said

Before she knew she was having a conversation with William. She noticed that he was pretty charismatic and quite handsome too, but nothing compared to Caspian's. He had sandy brown hair, and hazel eyes, but Caspian's dark brown eyes were way more mesmerizing. They had been talking for a really long, but they didn't know Caspian was watching them furiously from his balcony. He could almost hear Susan's laughter; he had to make up with Susan…

On the next day Susan woke up especially early, she just couldn't sleep more. So she went out to her balcony and looked at the beautiful sunrise. After watching the sunrise she dressed up and went down for breakfast. Lucy and Peter noticed that Susan was not that sad anymore, she was actually talking with William with a lot of interest, but then Lucy noticed the jealousy in Caspian's eyes. After breakfast Susan decided to go for a walk. She walked till Cair Paravel, but when she got there she saw Caspian sitting there already, she was about to leave when Caspian turned around and saw her.

"Susan wait!" Caspian said running after her.

"What do you want?" Susan said colder than ever.

"I just want to apologize…"

"Huh?" Susan asked

"For what I did…"

"Caspian I don't care anymore, either ways you are getting married with Elizabeth"

Without saying anything else Susan turned around and started leaving but before she knew she slipped off a stair, and rolled off the cliff.

"SUSAN!" Caspian immediately ran to her, when he got there, she was already unconscious, and the bad of her head, was bleeding badly. He immediately placed her on his horse and rode back to the castle. When he got there he took Susan to her room, and went looking for Lucy.

"LUCY! LUCY!" Caspian shouted.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, while she was playing chess with Edmund and Peter was polishing is sword at Lucy's room.

"Susan's badly hurt! Come!" Caspian said.

They all immediately stood up and ran to Susan's room. Lucy placed a drop of the potion into Susan's mouth, her wounds immediately healed, but she was still unconscious.

"What happened Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"She fell off a hill" Caspian replied.

"And how did that happened?" Peter asked fiercely, preparing himself to punch Caspian, but before he did Lucy stopped him. The Pevensies looking at Caspian's worried look they decided to leave Caspian alone with Susan. As soon as they left Susan woke up.

"You are alright!" Caspian said immediately pulling Susan into a hug.

"Caspian, let go of me!" Susan said, struggling out of his embrace, she suddenly felt his hands let go, she looked up at his eyes and saw sadness and nothing more. Caspian stood up and started to leave.

"Caspian wait!" Susan called out. He immediately turned around.

"I forgive you… but promise never let that happen again" Susan said, although she really wanted it to. Caspian immediately hugged her again, happy that she forgave him now.

"Eeeh… Caspian I know you're happy but can you please let go my back is still hurting…" Susan said smiling. Caspian let go and smiled at her genuinely.

Later at night in Elizabeth's bedroom, Elizabeth was having a conversation with William

"William! Didn't you see how close Caspian and Susan are? The way they look at each other? Are you gonna do anything at all? If not, my title as queen will be easily slipped away!" Elizabeth said furiously.

"Eliza, I'm trying to look for the best time to strike!" William said.

"Oh, you better strike soon!" Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry Eliza, Susan will out of your way in no time…" William replied.

"You aren't going to kill her right?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"No, worries I'm not going to…" William answered.

On the next day Susan was pretty much already recovered, so she decided to go for a walk in the garden. She was really happy Caspian and her already made up, although it was about a week away from the marriage, she was still happy about the fact that Caspian and her were in good terms.

"Good morning, my dear queen" William greeted her, scaring her half dead.

"Oh, good morning you scared me!" Susan said.

"Sorry, your majesty"

"It's ok"

"I see you are especially happy today" William commented

"Yeah!" Susan responded cheerfully

William told himself _it was the perfect time to strike…_

On the other hand when Caspian woke up, he went to her room to look for Susan, but didn't find her, so he looked around the castle.

William was sitting on a bench talking with Susan when he suddenly started getting closer to her. Susan without noticing she continued talking.

Caspian was looking everywhere for Susan when he finally found her he was William getting really close to Susan. Then suddenly when she turned around William locked lips with Susan, Caspian could feel an immense pain in his heart as if in any moment it can break into thousands of pieces. He was furious really furious he had never felt so mad in his life he stormed away from the garden.

When William kissed Susan she was shocked at the moment and then immediately pulled away. She slapped William right on his face.

"How can you do this?" Susan asked furiously

"But I really like you "William said.

"But it gave you no right to kiss me" Susan replied as furious as before.

"Queen Susan…" William said getting closer to her again.

Susan pushed him off.

"Never come near me again!"

Susan stormed away, she was furious at the moment, she was really furious; she trusted William she thought that he was a friend of hers; it was so frustrating for her. She stormed out of the castle and off to a beautiful prairie nearby. She went the entire way down the hill. When she finally reached to the bottom she found Caspian sitting there all alone. She was thinking hard should she tell him about the kiss or not.

"Would you mind if I join?" Susan asked.

Caspian turned up his head, and started standing up still furious about what happened.

"Actually, I do mind, why don't you go and keep William company" Caspian said.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked confused.

"Or go hug him or snog him" Caspian said sarcastically.

"You saw?" Susan asked realizing what happened.

"Oh, so who's a better kisser me or William or a few thousand guys you've kissed in the last century" Caspian spat back furiously

"Caspian, he forced me!" Susan said.

"I didn't see fighting back at all!' Caspian said as his fury rose more and more.

"Caspian can you please listen to me!" Susan shouted in verge of tears.

"You know you and William really make a nice couple." Caspian said.

"You know what? Why should I be explaining myself to you? I'm nothing of yours!" Susan spat back.

"What did you just said?" Caspian asked feeling angrier each time.

"Why do you care about me? I'm not your girlfriend or wife or anything related! Besides you are engaged, and if anything ever did happened between me and William will be none of your business!" Susan shouted angrily, she was really angry at Caspian. She couldn't content her tears. Tears started pouring down her face. She and Caspian stormed away in different directions, still mad with each other…

* * *

**dum dum dun dun...**

**so what will happen between susan and caspiaN? to know review!!pliss!! its really easy just click at the pretty button at the the bottom!i really want to know your opinion, and i also want ideas for th next chapter or the one after either ways!!**

**P.S. more tragedy...awaits... (spoiler jeje...)**

**i hope this chapter brings you in verge of tears and the next cry!!haha!**


	6. Chapter 6

Several days have passed; the wedding was drawing nearer and nearer. Susan and Caspian still didn't talk to each other. The Pevensies were really worried at Susan's sudden change of personality. Susan never talks anymore, or eats much, and she never comes out of her room.

Caspian was worried about her too, although he was still mad. But on the other hand Elizabeth and William were satisfied with the result.

"William I'm so proud of you!" Elizabeth said cheerfully, as she strolled around her room.

"Thank you"

"But, I'm still not quite satisfied" Elizabeth commented.

"My dear sister, what do you suggest?" William asked.

"I've got a plan…" Elizabeth said smiling at her thought.

At late afternoon, Elizabeth's devious plan was in action. Susan was walking through a hallway all alone. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from a nearby room, and she ran to see what it was. When she opened the door she saw Elizabeth's uncomfortable expression.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked, walking towards her.

"I've been vomiting the whole day…"Elizabeth replied weakly.

"Do you want me to call someone?" Susan asked worried "Let me see your stomach"

Elizabeth took of her hand and revealed a wound on her stomach. Elizabeth thinking to herself _my plan is working…_

William was running around the castle looking for Caspian, and found him in his dormitory reading.

"King Caspian!" William shouted.

"Yes, William, in what may I help you?" Caspian asked.

"Come my king, Elizabeth is badly hurt!"

Caspian immediately followed William to the other wing of the castle.

"We need to fetch someone to help you" Susan said, as she started to stand up.

"NO!" Elizabeth shouted, as she grasped Susan's arm.

"Why? You are badly hurt!" Susan said.

"I think…I think…"Elizabeth shuttered, trying to find the perfect excuse.

"Yes?" Susan asked.

"I think…I think I'm pregnant!" Elizabeth said, she was quite surprised at what she just said.

Susan was shocked on what she just heard, but before she could recover. Caspian and William busted into the room.

"Caspian! Susan stabbed me with a dagger" Elizabeth said, as she holds up the dagger next to her.

"Susan! How can you do this?" Caspian, shouted, and pushed Susan aside, to go next to Elizabeth.

"I was just talking about the wedding with her, when she suddenly stabbed me, and said that you don't love me at all…"Elizabeth said crying dramatically.

Caspian suddenly stood up and walked in front of Susan.

"Caspian, I didn't" Susan said protesting.

"Susan, I never thought of you as that kind of person!" Caspian yelled.

"I didn't, I swear; can you just please listen to me?" Susan said in verge of tears.

"Stop lying! You have blood all over! What's there left to say?" Caspian said.

"Caspian, why would I do that?"

"Well, maybe because you don't want me to marry Elizabeth! I don't even get why you care! You snog William!" Caspian snapped back.

Susan had enough, she was furious and tears were rolling of her cheeks.

"The kiss was completely an accident! And unlike you I don't go around kissing other girls, when your fiancé is pregnant!" Susan yelled.

"What? Elizabeth is not pregnant! And I don't go around accusing people, or act as if I knew everything!" Caspian shouted.

Susan couldn't content her anger anymore, and slapped Caspian; his face stung, but his heart stung more…

"You know what? My worst mistake was to bring you and your brothers back to Narnia! Oh, and I hope you guys all leave and never come back!" Caspian yelled, he immediately regrets what he said, but it was already too late…

Those words made Susan's heart break into a millions pieces, she could barely believe her ears. All those tears she shed were just I waste of time. Caspian went over to Elizabeth and started to carry her out of the room.

"First mistake shedding tears for you, Second mistake coming back to Narnia, and my worst mistake of all was loving you… I won't be here when you come back; I'll never be back…So I hope you and Elizabeth live happily ever after! Susan replied sobbing and trying to stop her tears. She immediately ran out of the room.

Caspian was awestruck at Susan's reply. He wanted to run after her, but he it was too late; she'll never forgive him. He knew that Susan's heart already knew his choice, but not his real choice; his heart belonged to Susan, the pretty and gentle Queen Susan…

Susan ran to her room, and found Lucy sitting on her bed. At sight of Susan's grief Lucy immediately ran and hugged her…

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she led Susan to her bed.

Susan stayed quite for a few minutes and then replied.

"Lucy… I want to leave Narnia… forever" Susan said quietly

"Why? But you love Narnia! Is it about Caspian? Did you tell him your feelings?" Lucy asked everything in a rush, worried at the sight of Susan...

"I did… he made his choice." Susan replied as her voice cracked.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Peter creams him, but did he told you directly?

"Lucy… you can't force a person to love you when he doesn't; one day you'll someone so deeply that might give up your happiness for his… Caspian loves Elizabeth, if he truly loves her' everything that happened between him and I will stay as a memory…" Susan said as nonstop tears rolled down her eyes.

"Susan…Caspian doesn't-."Lucy tried to say.

"Lucy, I'm going for a walk, I need sometime alone..." Susan said as she stood up and walked out of her room. She walked all the way to Cair Paravel; the only good memory of Narnia, the only place she could truly get peace… But when she got there, she found Aslan standing there waiting for her.

"Aslan you are always right, I hope I am you then I won't make foolish mistakes like this one…" Susan said crying at she sat on a ruin.

"Susan, everybody has their right to make their choices, and choices bring consequences…" Aslan said.

"But Aslan I thought our feelings were genuine… I thought that I really found true love, but I noticed I was really naïve, I didn't belong in Narnia I belonged in England…" Susan said sadly.

"Susan, is never coming back to Narnia your choice?" Aslan asked.

"Yes, Aslan it is… but if I leave; will my sister and brothers have to leave with me? They love Narnia dearly…" Susan asked.

"Susan, your choice won't affect others, but you shall face all the consequences...' Aslan replied.

"I'm willing to face them" Susan replied bravely.

"Very well, you shall leave Narnia tomorrow exactly when the sun if high up in the sky" Aslan said.

"Thank you, Aslan" Susan said gratefully, but she wasn't happy at all.

"Queen Susan you must always remember. Heart should always be followed, and never have doubts about your heart's choice…." Aslan said and left Susan alone pondering Aslan phrase…but little did she knew. Lucy was hiding in the bush the whole time, and heard the whole conversation…

* * *

**i swear its a hAppy ending!last chapter( which is the next one) might be up on friday, or saturday latest. i really want to elaborate the finale. Please review and give me ideas for the endin, everythin will be count as a choice. Latest submission 5:30 a.m. FRIDAY!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Night came very soon…Susan's last night in Narnia. She couldn't even believe that this was it. This was the end; the end of her fairytale story an end she didn't want. Susan now sat at the Cair Paravel at late night; pondering her life. Her life in Narnia, everything that had happened to her, the wars, the creatures, and her own family. Narnia was the place where she found loyalty, bravery, light, and love… She cannot bear over the fact that she was going to leave everything behind her; family and home. The terrifying thought of going back to England was overwhelming, but she knew she had made her choice. The choice of giving up her happiness for some else's….

* * *

Caspian was now looking out at the windows, looking at the clear silver moon; regretting everything that he had done, and everything that he had said. He was now in his room thinking if he should go to apologize, but it was already late night, she might be asleep by now. Perhaps tomorrow…

Lucy couldn't sleep for the whole night, thinking if she should tell her siblings that Susan was going to leave Narnia as soon as the sun rose. She finally gave up and decided to confront Susan, but on her way to Susan's she heard voices; voices she barely recognized. She walked over to where the voices led; she now recognized it, it was Elizabeth's and William's.

"I'm such a genius!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Of course you are, but now thinking about it. Do you really want to marry a pig head?" William said laughing along.

"Who cares? He's a king! Besides Caspian will never know the truth. He's now too mad to even talk to Susan!" Elizabeth said cockily.

"Yeah, that idiot will never know we set him up" William said.

Lucy heard enough, Elizabeth and William were plotting this all along. She had to go find Caspian, before daytime she glanced at the sky, the sun was already rising. She ran as fast as she could to Caspian's room.

"CASPIAN! WAKE UP" Lucy shouted as she jumped on his bed.

Caspian opened his eyes drowsily, and then turned around.

"5 more minutes" Caspian replied drowsily

"Caspian! Wake up 5 more minutes and you'll never see Susan again!!" Lucy yelled near Caspian's ears.

Caspian immediately shot up.

"What?" Caspian asked confused.

"Susan is leaving Narnia forever, as soon as the sun rises!" Lucy said desperately.

"What does it have to do with me?" Caspian asked coldly, although in his heart he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again.

"Caspian, I never thought of you as an idiot!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey!"

"Elizabeth and William planned everything, the kiss, the wound; everything"

"What? Lucy talk slower!"

"Elizabeth knew that loved Susan since the beginning, she was scared that you were not going to marry her, so she set William to force Susan into a kiss and made you see it, and later she faked being hurt by Susan to make you mad at her!" Lucy said everything in a rush.

Caspian immediately got off his bed and rushed to the stable and fetch Destria and immediately rode to Cair Paravel as he said to himself. _Susan please don't leave…_

Susan woke up when the sun hit her face; she didn't even notice that she slept throughout at the Cair Paravel. She stood up and looked at the beautiful sunrise; it would be her last time to ever see such a beautiful sunrise. Susan's eyes started to well up, and a single tear slide down her face. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of Susan, but before she could step into the portal, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards.

"Caspian! What do you want?" Susan said with all the bitterness in this world.

"Stay…" Caspian said. "Please stay…"

"Why should I? I'm leaving you and Elizabeth alone you should be happy!" Susan said angrily.

"Susan, please!" Caspian begged.

"Tell me one good reason" Susan snapped.

"Because I love you" Caspian said as he pulled Susan into a kiss.

The kiss was enduring; the whole world seems to stop for Caspian and Susan, the kiss seemed to last for minutes, hours, or days. When they finally broke apart

"Will you marry me?" Caspian asked, still embracing Susan.

Susan kissed right on the lips and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Susan smiled brightly.

They closed the gap between them again enjoying a beautiful kiss at the beautiful sunrise…

* * *

**well fellas thats the finale but there's and epilogue coming up jeje... you weren't expecting me just to leave William and Elizabeth just lik that...muahaha, and of course Caspian is not escaping from his punch... please review, tell me everything you want the epilougue and i'll try to put everything in it if not possible there'll be 2 epilogues!!jeje... Hope you liked the story!**


	8. Epilouge

Susan and Caspian enjoyed a beautiful sunrise together cuddled together, enjoying every essence of it

Susan and Caspian enjoyed a beautiful sunrise together cuddled together, enjoying every essence of it. Finally, they decided to go back, they rode back together with Destrier. As soon as they went in the throne room. Caspian was welcomed by Peter's fist, it hit him directly on the face.

"Peter!!" Susan shouted.

"Susan! Aren't you supposed to be gone?" Peter asked surprised running to hug her sister.

"I was supposed to but Caspian stop me…" Susan said.

Caspian's mouth was now bleeding.

"Caspian are you alright?" Susan asked, she ran to him.

"No I'm perfectly alright only a bit blood" Caspian replied.

"Peter look at what you did!" Susan said to her brother

"Peter you should apologize" Edmund said.

Peter walked to Caspian and gave him his hand.

"Friends?"Peter asked.

Caspian took his hand and said "Yes" but Peter pulled is hand and said.

"If you make Susan cry only once I'll make sure you'll be sorry "Peter threatened

"Peter!" Lucy said.

This is how it ends. Susan and Caspian lived happily ever after in case you wondered where Elizabeth is…. Well you could say she's simply got kicked back to the stars

* * *

Welll this its all folks i know its kinda sucky well im planing to write a new fanfic about them really soon hope ya support!


End file.
